


but you didn't

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, but also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Based on that comic story by the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that comic story by the same name.

Remember all those times when when I made you do stupid things with me? I always thought you'd get mad. But you didn't. 

Remember the day when I took your shiny new motorcycle out for a spin and dented it? I thought you'd kill me. But you didn't. 

Remember when I flirted with JJ to make you jealous, and you really did get jealous? I thought you'd leave me. But you didn't.

The time when I forgot to tell you that Lilia's party was a black tie affair and you showed up in jeans? I thought you would never talk to me again. But you didn't. 

Remember the time I dragged you to Japan, thinking it wouldn't rain during our stay? I thought you'd say "I told you so." But you didn't. 

Remember the time when I spilled bleach on your jacket? I thought you'd hit me. But you didn't. 

Remember the day we got married, and I accidentally knocked over your champagne glass? I thought you'd scold me. But you didn't  

Do you remember the first big fight as a married couple? I thought you'd come back, and I'd apologize.  _But you didn't._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so each chapter will be like, a description of what was mentioned in the first part. Obviously the last part is sort of a breakup ?? unless i decide to make my boys happy. i probably will  
> and it's gonna !! be in third person bc i'm not a huge fan of first person.
> 
> i've also got the second one done, so please tell me if you want me to post it now or later.

"This is ridiculous, isn't it?" Yuri asked, turning to Otabek with an unhappy expression. All he got was a quiet laugh, and one of Otabek's rare half smiles. 

"Yes, it is." He agreed, nodding. "But you seemed very excited to take me here, so I went along with it."

"Why? It's dumb." He huffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "It was a dumb idea."

"We might as well make the most of it." 

"No, it was dumb. Can we just go home? I'm tired. I've hurt myself in confusion." 

"Of course, Yura." Otabek merely nodded, and Yuri wondered how he could be so patient. 

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked meekly.

"No." He shook his head. "Yes, dragging me out here in the rain was ridiculous, but I'm not mad. Just amused. And slightly damp."

"Ugh, how? I do a lot of stupid things." He sighed. 

"You don't, Yura. Now, come on, let's go home before we get completely soaked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the one about the stupid things Yuri has done that Beka's just gone along with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the one with the motorcycle. Poor Yuri thought Otabek was gonna hurt him ;^;  
> but Beka isn't like that.

Yuri hadn't really thought it through, but Otabek  _had_ said he could take the shiny, new motorcycle out for a spin. They both knew that the blond wasn't the best driver in the world, but they agreed that it couldn't hurt. 

So Yuri had put on the helmet, and rode a motorcycle by himself for the first time. He'd admit that it was frightening, being the one driving instead of sitting behind Otabek, holding on to his boyfriend mostly out of fear of falling off. But Otabek wasn't here this time, and Yuri was honestly terrified. Could he really do this on his own? He had his drivers license, but he really wasn't the best driver. God, he really should talk to Otabek about cars instead of motorcycles. 

"I shouldn't be doing this." He said to himself. He was probably going to fast. He decided to just head back, so he didn't do anything stupid. 

Until… he rammed into a brick wall. He flinched, trying to back the motorcycle up as fast as he could to get out of there. He might've broken the speed limit, but that didn't matter to him. He could've ruined Otabek's brand new motorcycle!

When he returned, Otabek was waiting for him. Yuri jumped off the bike, almost tearing off the helmet, and just about ran to him. 

"Beka, I'm sorry!" He cried, trying to hide his face. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"What was an accident?" Otabek asked, sounding worried. "Yura, you're crying."

"I didn't mean to, I-" He paused to wipe away some of the tears, "I dented the motorcycle. And- and it's brand new… I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, I really didn't mean to. I know you're probably upset-" 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He replied, pulling Yuri closer to hug him. "And yes, I am a bit upset, but I know you didn't do it on purpose. We can always get that fixed, you know." 

"But… but I… Beka, I could've ruined it!" Yuri cried, feeling pitiful. "I could've crashed your motorcycle!"

"But you didn't, and I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not mad at you." Otabek's voice was quiet, and Yuri wondered if he really was mad. 

"You sound mad." He grumbled, resting his head against Otabek's chest. 

"I'm not." He felt Otabek sigh, which really made him want to cry again. 

"Beka… you  _are_ upset! I can tell! I- I'm sorry, Beka, I really didn't mean to-" 

"I know you didn't, Yura. Please stop apologizing, it can be fixed." He replied calmly. "I hate to sound rude, but I wish you'd stop crying. I don't know what to do when you cry."

"I can't help it." Yuri huffed. "I'm distraught. I made you feel upset, I can't recover."

"Don't worry, Yura." Otabek said, smiling slightly. "I'm not mad. Besides, why would I be worried about the bike when, if you'd really crashed it, you could have been hurt?"

"Ugh, still! I-" He was cut off by Otabek's intimidating expression. "Fine, whatever. If you're not mad, then I guess it doesn't matter. You're not that upset."

"There you go. I'm not mad, I'm not upset, and I would never hurt you."

"I know. I just- I was scared that you'd be really mad!" He whined. 

"And I'm not. Don't be scared, Yura. I love you, I would never purposely harm you." Otabek told him, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Yuri's head. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't start with your dumb sappiness."

"What, me? Sappy? Why, Yura, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh, Beka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay happy ending 
> 
> i don't mean to beg, but please leave a comment! i really do appreciate hearing what you guys would like to see. since there is no "happy ending" in the final part, would y'all like a bonus happy ending?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries to make Otabek jealous. It works, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ makes an appearance. My BOY

Yuri didn't know why he was doing it. He knew that his and Otabek's relationship was good, and steady. Yet he still felt the need to flirt with someone else, just to see how Otabek would react. 

And, oh, did he react. 

It was harmless flirting, honestly. JJ had been  _there_ , at the right time when Yuri felt the need to make his boyfriend jealous. Really, he  _didn't_ but he  _wanted_ to do it. He  _knew_ he shouldn't be doing it, but he dismissed the thoughts easily. 

 "So," Yuri practically purred, "You come here often?" It was tactless, but he'd seen Mila use that line on men tons of times, and it always worked. The Canadian idiot was too stupid to understand that he's being flirted with, but whatever. 

"Yeah, actually." He replied. "I come here a lot. Didn't think you'd be here. This doesn't seem like your place."

In truth, it wasn't Yuri's place, he was just accompanying Otabek, who had disappeared a while back. 

"Oh, it isn't." He answered, aimlessly examining his nails and flicking his hair off of his shoulder. "I'm here with Beka."

There, he got the message. 

"Oh. So are you, like, trying to make him jealous? I don't see him anywhere…"

"That doesn't matter." Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to make him jealous. I'm probably succeeding." 

And he was. He knew he was, so he said goodbye and went to find Otabek, who was wholly unamused. He was quiet the entire way home until Yuri finally broke the silence. 

"Bekaaaa…" He whined, pouting, "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Otabek answered, though it was clear that he was quite ticked off at something.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Why am I being like this? Why did  _you_ flirt with JJ? You don't even like him as a friend, for god's sake."

"Beka, it was harmless." Yuri replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm only interested in you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It just didn't seem harmless." Otabek snapped back. 

"Beka! Don't be like that, you know I love you!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't feel the need to make me jealous!"

"I didn't mean to flirt with JJ! I don't even like him!"

Yuri was close to tears and admittedly, so was Otabek. He felt betrayed, and the blond was regretting his actions. 

"You flirting with him makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you." Otabek confessed. "I realize that you're free to do as you please, but… take my feelings into consideration. I do the same for you."

"Beka… I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Yuri sniffled. "I love you… I don't wanna hurt you. Please… please don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you, Yura." He said. "But we definitely do need to work some things out for this to be a good relationship."

"Yeah." He nodded. "And… I promise I won't do it again."

"I know you won't, Yura."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on the happy ending  
> it's gonna be full of the good stuff  
> yeah, that's right.  
> the happiness that these boys deserve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri forgot to tell Otabek that Lilia's party was a Black Tie affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little yuri may have had a case of forgetful-itis. oopsies!
> 
> this is getting hard. writers block hit me hard.

Yuri knew he'd made a mistake the moment Otabek arrived at Lilia's party. He'd forgotten to inform the love of his life that it wasn't casual, that this party was fancy. Yet, there was Otabek, in his usual white shirt and jeans. Yuri thought his boyfriend looked good, but he stuck out. 

"Beka," He started quietly, "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about… the dress code." 

"I figured." Otabek replied. He didn't  _seem_ mad. That was a good sign. 

"You still look good." Yuri offered, which got him a small smile. 

"Thank you, Yura. You look pretty good yourself."

Yuri wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought so too. Even if she was annoying, Mila definitely knew her fashion. She'd helped him pick something out for this party, and he was glad. 

"Mila helped me pick it out." He told Otabek, calmly taking the others hand with his own. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me? Are you sure you still want to speak to me, even though I basically embarrassed you by not telling you about the dress code?"

"Yura. I'm not mad. Even if you'd told me, I still would have come in jeans." He replied. "Slightly nicer jeans, but still jeans. And I could never not talk to you. That would hurt."

"Okay, good." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "You had me worried, Beka."

"Don't worry, Yura. I could never hate you." Otabek smiled. "Now… how about a dance?" 

"Sounds perfect." Yuri replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri didn't think it would rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is going really well. 
> 
> first off, i want to thank you all who have been commenting! that means a lot! i enjoy reading your comments and i do love a bit of constructive criticism. 
> 
> second, there's going to be a happy ending, AND a bonus chapter bc i just can't get enough of my boys. 
> 
> and third, enjoy the little surprise in this one. ;0

"Yurio, I think it's going to rain." Yuuri sighed as he glanced up at the dark sky. "Maybe you should wait to show Otabek that temple."

Yuri pouted, frowning at the older male. "But I have to show him today! It's important!" He huffed, scowling. 

"You're nineteen, Yurio," He laughed softly, "Scowling at the sky won't fix your problems. Don't be a baby." He reached over, patting the blond's hair like a mother would do to a young child.  

"Stop babying me, Katsudon!" The Russian snapped, hissing. 

"Don't be so mean, Yurio!" Viktor piped up, poking his head into the room. "Oh, by the way, I showed Otabek around. Hope you don't mind!"

"Where is Beka?" Yuri asked, squinting at Viktor. "We have to go and beat the rain!" 

"I'm here." Otabek said, tapping Yuri's shoulder. 

"Come on, Beka. Let's go." He grabbed Otabek's hand, pulling him out the door before Yuuri and Viktor could say anything. 

* * *

"So…" Otabek looked up at the sky, slightly worried that it would start raining at any moment. "What were you wanting to show me?"

"We're almost there, Beka." Yuri sighed, tugging on Otabek's wrist again. The Kazakh man simply followed, staying silent. 

After more silence, the air began to smell like rain. The plants seemed to have perked up, eager to catch the drops that they could. 

The first drop hit Yuri's nose with a small  _plop_. He gasped, going cross eyed to try and see the little droplet. 

"Ah," said Otabek, glancing up again. "It seems that we weren't able to beat the rain."

He was right, too. The rain had begun to fall in steady drops, drenching the two men quickly. Yuri released his hold on Otabek's wrist and sighed. 

"We can't go to the temple now." He huffed. "It'll be too slippery." He pouted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest with another sigh. "…sorry."

"It's fine, Yura." He gazed fondly at his lover. "Yura…" He muttered something quietly  

"Hm…? Beka, I can't hear you when you mumble." Yuri said.

"I said…" Otabek took a deep breath. "Marry me."

"What- really?" He asked, feeling uncertain. "I'm not dreaming right now, am I? I swear if I am, Beka, I will punch you when I wake up." 

"You're not dreaming." He shook his head. "I'm really asking you to marry me. I don't have the ring with me right now, though. I left it in my bag…"

"That's fine, Beka… yes, I'll marry you!"

"Yura, are you crying?"

"No! That's the rain!"

They made their way back to the onsen, where Otabek went to get the ring, and Yuri told Viktor and Yuuri about their little quest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd ya like that, huh?   
> next two are gonna be beautiful and cute. then there's the happy ending. then bonus chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri accidentally ruins The Jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was hard ??? i dunno the words just didn't come easily and this was probably the most boring thing.   
> so we've got two more before the happy ending!! next is the wedding one.

The moment the bottle of bleach tipped over, Yuri knew he was in big trouble. 

He'd just reached over to get the detergent. He had Otabek's favorite leather jacket in his hand, but when he went for the detergent, he set it down and the bottle of bleach spilled over it. 

"Oh-" He looked down, snatching the jacket up as soon as saw the bleach. He shook the jacket, trying to get off as much as he could. Oh, god, he'd made a terrible mistake. He quickly picked up the fallen bleach bottle, screwing on the cap and putting it away. 

"Oh, god." He sighed, holding up the jacket. In the area where the bleach had spilled, the black had faded drastically. He just hoped that Otabek wouldn't be too mad. He tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work right. The cats stared at him, sniffing at the ruined jacket before running away. 

He'd fallen asleep by the time Otabek got home, still clutching the ruined jacket. He woke up to a warm hand on his shoulder, which startled him. He held the jacket closer, trying to hide it. 

"Beka… I may have accidentally ruined your jacket." Yuri mumbled, reluctantly handing it to Otabek. Of all days, he'd had to ruin it when the older male had left it at home. He glared at the jacket. "I'm sorry." Otabek was silent for a long time, which Yuri found slightly worrying. Finally, he just sighed. 

"I'm not going to lie and say that it's fine, but it's just a jacket." He sighed again. "I suppose I can get another one at some point." Yuri swore that Otabek looked sad as he just shrugged. 

"I'm sorry, Beka. I really am." He whispered. He sighed as well, resting his head on Otabek's shoulder. 

"I know you didn't mean to do it. Maybe now we can get those matching jackets we talked about." 

"Yeah." He nodded, feeling his mood lift as Otabek smiled. 

It was just a jacket. The world wasn't ending yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a case of clumsies on the worst day possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's !! the wEDDING CHAPTER !!  
> next will be the fight part and then… HAPPY ENDING!!!  
> I've been working on this for a hell of a long time and it just  
> hasn't been working with me but whatever. it's done. two more chapters to go.

Getting married had the weirdest feeling ever. Had Viktor and Katsudon felt like this when they got hitched? Yuri sighed, leaning over and resting his head on Otabek's shoulder. It hadn't even been an hour since they were officially pronounced to be married, and Yuri couldn't believe that it had finally happened. 

He'd already had a drink. Or two, or maybe three. He felt a little hazy, like the world was fading away and then coming back every time he blinked. God, at this rate he'd be pulling a Katsudon. _Who cares_ , he thought. This was, after all, his and Otabek's day. The only thing that would stop Yuri would be Otabek, and only Otabek. 

By the time Viktor and Yuuri and everyone else had finished waxing on how cute they thought Otabek and Yuri's relationship was, or how they just knew that the two would get married, Yuri was almost half asleep. God, he hoped he didn't start drooling. He sat up, accidentally knocking over Otabek's champagne glass. 

"Oh," he mumbled, just looking at the fallen glass. "Oops."

He just stared at until Viktor started laughing. 

"What are you laughing at old man?!" Yuri snarled, glaring. 

"Yurio, you're such a lightweight!"

"All I did was knock over a glass, get over it." He rolled his eyes. 

"It's alright, Yura," Otabek said calmly, placing a reassuring hand on Yuri's shoulder. "No need to get angry."

Yuri assumed that Otabek would have been a little bit angry with him, but then he remembered that Otabek is Mr. Chill and nothing bothers him at all. 

"Fine." He grumbled, leaning on Otabek again. He could stay like this for as long as he was allowed to. He'd hoped to relax next to Otabek for a bit longer, but weddings always involved dancing, it seemed, so they danced. They danced together, and with the friends, until their reception was over. 

"I thought you'd get mad at me for knocking over you glass." Yuri confessed to Otabek when they were alone. 

"Why did you think that?" His husband ( _husband!_ ) asked. 

"I don't know." He replied timidly. "But you didn't."

Then he kissed Otabek, and everything felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or where it came from, but take it. Just take it. Take my rushed angst...  
> I had to fix so many typos kill me please


End file.
